Bath
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Harry follows Draco and gets more than he bargained for... SLASH RATED MATURE


**Author's Note: I apologise if the boys seem a little OOC, it just worked best for the idea. Hope you enjoy anyway!**

Harry followed Draco through a door before it could close. Only once he was inside, did he remember this was the Prefects Bathroom. He had been so intent on not losing the blonde – and not making noise under the cloak – that he had forgotten his surroundings. _'Shit,'_ he thought ferociously, he was stuck now. He couldn't open the door without Draco seeing him. He was just going to have to find a place out of the Slytherin's way.

On silent feet, Harry glided over to a bench in the corner, well away from the multitude of taps. Unable to help himself, his gaze locked onto the blonde as he set up his bath, various colours and scents filling the air, all pleasant. He felt himself start to relax as perfumed steam began to mist the bathroom.

Draco undressed and Harry's breathing stilled. He should look away. He _should_ look away. He was _going_ to look away – any second now. His teeth grazed over his bottom lip. He had known Draco was in decent shape from Quidditch, but he suddenly understood why so many girls sighed over the blonde; he was _gorgeous_. He dropped his trousers and Harry swallowed hard. He didn't want to see the next part, he _didn't_. Oh, who was he kidding? He _needed_ the blonde to remove his boxers. Draco's elegant fingers settled on the waistband and in one quick movement, the material pooled around his ankles. Harry's mouth dropped open.

He had never given much thought to cocks, but one word came to mind as he saw Draco's; _beautiful_. It was perfectly straight, hanging loose between his legs. The skin was the same creamy perfection as the rest of his body, making Harry's hands itch to touch, and even flaccid looked long and thick. Enough to cause his lips to stretch, but not so wide as to bring into doubt the possibility of the act. And if he was that long _now_, he had to swallow hard and the thought of how long he'd be hard. Most guys got longer then, right? If that was the case, Draco Malfoy easily had a cock twelve inches long, if not longer. Dear Merlin, a foot-long cock. Harry bit his lip hard to prevent himself moaning as he got hard at the thought.

He blinked as he realised the blonde had been standing there, naked, as Harry had stared his fill. He glanced down, ensuring he was still invisible. Yep. Whew.

Draco folded his clothes with an amused smile, then eased into the bath with a pleased hum. "Are you going to join me?" Harry stilled. "Yes, I know you're there, and I know you haven't been able to take your eyes off me since I started undressing, Harry, so you may as well become visible."

Harry quickly dropped his invisibility cloak, his face flaming. "I'll just go, now," he forced out, barely keeping his voice steady.

"Or you could join me."

"Join?" he squeaked.

Draco's lips curved upward. "You've looked your fill of me, I'd say it's only fair I get to return the favour, wouldn't you?"

"Hardly my fill," he muttered, then blushed further.

"Thank you for the compliment," he purred, stretching his arms along the bath's edge. "Going to return the favour?" Harry bit his bottom lip. "I won't bite. Well, unless you give me permission," he added with a wicked grin.

Harry's eyes raked over the blonde's torso, disappointment filling his expression at how much of the blonde's body was covered by bubbles. _'Screw it,'_ he thought. _'In for a penny, in for a pound.'_ Not letting himself think further, the lion stripped, carefully piling his folded clothes atop his shoes, before he slid into the warm water with a happy sigh.

"There is something enjoyable about a bath isn't there?" the blonde murmured. Harry nodded. "Come closer," he urged. The brunet blinked and Draco crooked a finger. His tongue flicked over his lips nervously, but the Gryffindor slid closer to the Slytherin. Once he was within reach, Draco tugged until Harry nearly fell into his lap. He caught himself with hands on the blonde's shoulders, his green eyes wide. "You have such pretty eyes," Draco breathed.

"Draco-" he breathed, voice stilling as the blonde paced gentle fingers over his lips.

"In this moment, can we just let ourselves do what we want, rather than what we're expected to do?" Harry nodded and Draco replaced his fingers with his lips, devouring the brunet's mouth the moment his lips parted on a moan.

They came apart for air and Draco pulled the brunet more firmly against him. "Dear Merlin, you _do_ get bigger," he breathed.

"Intimidated?" the blonde asked with a grin.

Harry shook his head, locking heated emerald with shocked silver. "It makes me want." Draco licked his lips. "I want you in me," he panted.

"Moving a bit fast, aren't you?" the blonde asked with an attempt at levity.

Harry shook his head. "If all we have is this moment, I want to make the most of it. Don't you?"

He groaned. "Where did I leave my wand?" Harry held up a hand and Draco's wand shot towards it. He handed it to the blonde. Draco opened his mouth and closed it. "Too little time," he reminded himself and cast cleaning, contraceptive, stretching and lubrication charms. Though the latter would he less effective in the bath. "Do you want to stay in here?"

"Now," the brunet retorted hotly. "I want you in me now."

Draco grinned and gripped hold of the brunet's hips, slowly lowering the lion onto his cock. Harry's moans filled the air, becoming wrecked the moment the blonde bottomed out. "Draco," he moaned. "So good. More," he demanded heatedly.

The blonde chuckled wickedly. "You are perfect," he breathed, then gave the lion what he wanted, steadily increasing the pace and force of his thrusts at the prompting of the needy brunet. He shifted his hips a fraction and stroked over Harry's prostate, the touch enough to send him over the edge, the tightening of muscles triggering Draco's orgasm. He spilled his seed deep into the brunet.

They panted heavily as they stared at each other, smiles on their faces. "Please tell me you have more than one round in you," Harry begged.

Draco smirked. "I'm sure I can spring for several," he purred. Harry's face lit up as he beamed. "On one condition," he stated. The brunet's eyebrows rose. "_This_ time, we get out of the bath, so I can see you better."

"Deal," he replied with a grin as he rose to his feet, bubbles sliding down his skin, and offered the blonde a hand.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry locked gazes with Fred and George. "You're _sure_?" he demanded.

"There is no doubt, little brother," they replied firmly.

"Okay," he breathed.

"What are you going to do?"

"Tell him, and figure everything else out from there."

They each wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "We will support you, no matter what you choose," they promised.

"Thanks," he replied and leant against them for a moment before he straightened. "No time like the present," he declared and slipped form the room in search of a certain blonde.

For once his luck was working _for_ him, and he found Draco alone. He tugged the unresisting blonde into a disused classroom. The Slytherin's eyebrows rose. "We need to talk," Harry stated, casting silencing and privacy charms.

Draco magically cleared the dust from a desk and leant against it. "All right," he acquiesced.

Harry blew out a breath. "Right, you probably _are_ already aware of this, but I feel the need to state it first, just to prevent doubts," he began. The blonde waited, expression encouraging. "I hadn't had sex before you, and I haven't been with anyone else after," he stated.

Draco's lips curved upward. "You're right, I _was_ aware."

Harry's mouth quirked up at the corners at how smug the blonde sounded. _Merlin_, he had it bad. He took a deep breath then locked eyes with the Slytherin. "I'm pregnant," he said in a rush.

His companion stilled. "First, I never would have insulted you by questioning that I should be the recipient of the news," he stated, expression softening at the brunet's relieved smile. "Second, are you sure?"

He nodded. "Two people I trust cast the spells to check, but feel free to do them yourself," he offered. "I was expecting you to anyway."

In less than a minute, Draco had cast the necessary spells. "This changes things," he stated, opening his arms to the brunet.

Harry went into the blonde's embrace with a happy sigh. "It does?"

The blonde shifted his lion back far enough to catch his gaze. "Of course it does," he replied firmly. "Even if it _wasn't_ what I wanted, honour would demand that I marry you," he continued. Harry's breathing hitched. "And as a Slytherin, I need to do whatever is necessary to ensure the safety of my future spouse and children."

"Children?" Harry breathed.

"No, we are not having twins – or at least, it's too soon to know. But, given that the contraceptive charm failed – which there could be several explanations for, none that lay blame on either of us – we are likely to conceive again," he replied. Harry's eyes brightened as Draco cupped his cheek. "I won't have our child born into a world of conflict and fear."

"And how will you ensure that?" Harry asked softly.

"By stopping this war. Together." The brunet blinked up at him, his green eyes startled. "With the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Golden Boy working together, I doubt if there is anything we couldn't accomplish."

Harry linked fingers with the blonde. "There have already been enough lives lost," he stated. He scraped his teeth over his bottom lip.

"What?" Draco asked gently.

"Do you really think we could do it?"

"_Yes_."

"Then there are some things you should know."

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry stared at the canopy over his bed. He was getting married today. _Today_. He would wake up beside Draco tomorrow morning, and most others thereafter. He let out a happy sigh.

He knew there were some that were unhappy about it – they thought he was too young, or was being forced in order to garner the peace treaty – but he really didn't care about that. He _finally_ had the chance to be happy, with a family who loved him, and he was grabbing the opportunity with both hands.

Fred and George were wholeheartedly behind him, and Mrs Weasley too – once she had gotten over the shock, he suspected the twins had had a quiet chat with her. All three had acted the part of his protectors once the school year had finished, keeping the nay-sayers far away from him.

He _had_ thought they would have to wait until August, when he was of age, and had been surprised to discover that Wizarding Britain allowed marriages to occur at sixteen, even without parental consent.

"Are you going to spend all morning brooding?"

Harry's head snapped to the side and he gaped at his godfather in the doorway. "Pads?" he asked in a trembling voice. The Animagus got close enough that his godson could feel his magical signature. Harry shot upright. "How-?" he gaped.

"A present from your future husband," he replied with a grin.

"You're okay with this?" he asked slowly.

"Are you happy?" he asked bluntly. The teen nodded with a bright smile. "Then _of course_ I am," he stated, tugging his willing godson into a hug. "You could have done a lot worse," he murmured. Harry snorted. "It's true." He glanced down at his godson with a solemn expression. "When were you going to tell me you're pregnant?" he asked gently.

"After the honeymoon. Probably. _Definitely_ before I start to show," he answered honestly, making his godfather laugh. "We're keeping it quiet for now. Enough people think I'm doing it for reasons other than that I want to, I'm not going to give them another one."

"Fair enough," he murmured, rubbing his cheek against his godson's hair. "You realise you'll have a challenging year?"

He nodded. "But I'm not-" he cut off. "I don't care," he stated firmly. "We _did_ take precautions; cast contraception charms before and cleaning spells after. For whatever reason, they failed and we're going to have a baby, which means the fleeting happiness we seized in that moment, we can make permanent. If it hadn't been for our little one," he murmured with a gentle hand on his stomach, "I think we would have carried on with what was expected of us." He sighed. "The war would have continued, and many more lives would have been lost. It took _both_ of us working together to establish this peace – and I don't care if our marriage has political undertones. I wanted to be married as soon as possible anyway," he added with a grin.

"How Gryffindor of you," Sirius teased.

The teen shrugged. "Well, since we didn't have to wait for my birthday, I couldn't see the point in waiting longer than it took for the arrangements to be made. It's not like I had a 'dream wedding', and this meant I didn't have to think about bridesmaids, or stress over the guest list."

"No?"

He shook his head. "I stated the ones I wanted to invite – even if they wouldn't come – and left the rest to Draco."

"You realise most 'brides' have more involvement in their wedding plans, even if it _is_ more of a political alliance," he pointed out.

"Eh, I never really saw myself being the bride, and he's enjoyed seeing to the details, so I left him to it. I get to marry the one I _want_, the one person I never thought I could have, so I'm happy – as long as those I most care about are invited."

"I think you're going to drive your Slytherin husband demented," the Animagus stated. Harry pulled back to look at him incredulously. "They live to spoil their loves ones, and it will be very difficult for him to do that for you."

"Oh, I'm sure he could manage it," he replied with a soft smile. "I need more than my school uniform and dress robes that fit, and we have to buy everything for the baby, not to mention getting to spend time with him will feel like the biggest indulgence for a while."

"Harry," Mrs Weasley said from the doorway, a warm smile giving her face a contented glow. "It's time for you to start to get ready."

He grinned and jumped up from bed. "The pampering starts now, apparently," he said to his godfather. "I'd sooner just get to the main event without the fuss, but it's traditional," he sighed.

"That it is," Sirius agreed, guiding him from the room. "I'm sure your husband would love to enlighten you on that, and all the others."

"Why haven't you said his name?" he demanded.

"Because saying his title makes you smile," he replied, wrapping an arm across his shoulders. "This 'fuss' is to ensure you look enchanting when you walk down the aisle – and that your future husband is _aware_ how lucky he is to have you."

"I'm lucky to have him," he replied with a soft smile. "And I don't care about looking enchanting, I care about making him officially mine."

Both his companions laughed. "They're going to get along brilliantly, aren't they?" Molly asked, receiving a grin in response. "Most brides feel the same way," she assured.

"But you wouldn't want to rid him of the chance to be the envy of the majority of the guests, would you?" Sirius added, waggling his eyebrows.

"Let's get this over with," the teen sighed.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

"Finally," Harry sighed as the door shut behind his husband. Draco's eyebrows rose. "I have you all to myself," he murmured, leaning up and wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck.

"Been wanting it have you?" he breathed, splaying possessive hands on the brunet's waist.

"From the moment I saw you at the altar," he replied honestly.

Draco smiled, eyes filled with love, as he tugged his husband against him and lowered his head for a kiss. Harry leant up, meeting the touch with equal warmth, the sweet touch soon turning into something more heated.

The brunet pulled back to pant for air. "Bed," he gasped. Draco scooped up his husband bridal style and stalked to the bed, his eyes filled with heat. "Draco," Harry breathed, eyes dark with need.

"I have you, love," he murmured laying his husband gently on the bed. "I'm going to give you everything you need."

"And am I going to return the favour?" he asked, hands stroking the blonde's chest through his dress robes.

The blonde shivered. "I'm sure you could convince me," he replied breathily. He grinned. "If you weren't already pregnant, love, you would have been by morning."

Harry laughed softly. "Promises, promises," he murmured, crooking his finger. "Come love me, husband dear," he compelled.

"With pleasure, my love," he murmured, closing the distance between them for a kiss. His lion sighed happily and submitted to the touch, pressing close to the blonde as his mouth was devoured. Draco cradled the back of Harry's head as he deepened the kiss and filled it with the promise of what was to come.


End file.
